


Get it up

by CassidyStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock, Translock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a trans guy and dating isn't going the way he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it up

Sherlock promised himself that he wouldn't settle but he knew that was exactly what he was doing. He was a difficult man to get along with. And the gender thing only made it more complicated when it came to relationships. 

He felt like a man. He looked like a man. But certain parts of his anatomy didn't quite match up to that when his clothes came off.

He was attracted to men which made him gay, but he was never a fan of labels for sexual orientation. Gender... sexuality... all of those things were so much more complex than these labels.

Men who liked men usually liked their men to have a penis. And he didn't completely blame them for that. He liked his men to have a penis too.

Occasionally he had found men who were interested in him but more often than not they looked at him like a fetish or they wanted more from him than he was willing to give. He didn't want a relationship that consisted solely of sex. He wanted something more but feared that he'd never have it.

So when he met Jimmy he thought he'd gotten lucky. Jimmy was intelligent and exciting. Jimmy liked him just the way he was. Sherlock wanted so badly for it to work between him and Jimmy.

But eventually he came to realize that he wasn't very happy in this relationship with Jimmy. He knew that he was settling for Jimmy because who else would ever want him this way?  
\---

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked as Sherlock walked into their apartment.

The detective quickly snatched a piece of pizza off of the table where John was eating and blogging on his laptop. Then he flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Your date didn't go well?"

"No, it did not," Sherlock confirmed, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

"What happened?" John was now concerned, closing his laptop and moving to sit in a chair closer to him.

"I decided to try to have sex with Jimmy," Sherlock announced.

"What? Oh...wow..." John seemed taken aback by this. Sherlock had never had sex with anyone and John knew that. John knew almost everything about him. "Did you... have sex, I mean?"

"No," Sherlock answered, sitting up and shaking his head. "We did not."

"You changed your mind? That's okay, you know. If you're not ready you don't have to-"

"I'm ready," Sherlock said without any doubt in his voice.

"So what happened then?"

"He undressed me and he tried to suck my dick," Sherlock informed him, completely serious and casual as if they were discussing a day at work rather than an intimate encounter. He was not embarrassed but why would he be? Sex was a natural thing and John had plenty of sexual partners that Sherlock knew of so there was nothing to be ashamed of, was there?

John seemed a little shy despite all of that. His face became a little flushed. "Oh?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"I couldn't... " now this was the tricky part, explaining where it went wrong. "I wasn't aroused. I felt nothing. Essentially, I couldn't 'get it up'."

"You couldn't-"

"I wasn't even wet."

Now John was even more shy. Sherlock wanted to talk about this and who else would he talk about it with? Certainly he wouldn't tell his brother about this so that only left John, his very best friend.

"Well..." John finally said. "Perhaps you were just nervous. That happens to the best of us."

"Being nervous or not being able to get it up?"

John cleared his throat again. "Yes...both."

"Has it happened to you?"

"Once... when I was very drunk," he admitted.

"I'm not attracted to him, John."

"Are you sure?"

Sherlock nodded. "I think that I've only settled because I've been afraid no one else would want me. I tried to make it work but it was foolish. I decided to end my relationship with him. We are no longer together now."

John opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, thinking... After a while he simply moved to sit beside Sherlock on the couch. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sherlock's quickly.

Sherlock's eyes widened, surprised and confused. "John?"

"You are a good man, Sherlock. You are... incredible. And anyone would be lucky to have you. Do you hear me? You don't have to settle. And anyone who thinks that you're not a great catch is an idiot."

Sherlock couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, John."  
\---

They didn't discuss the kiss. Sherlock brushed it off as a friendly kiss and nothing more. John was simply making him feel better.

Nonetheless, he can't help his own attraction to John. The attraction has been there for a long time but he's never sure if John returns that feeling. He'd never risk making a move on John and screwing up their friendship so he ignores the attraction the best that he can.

He's usually able to ignore it well but not today. Today John walks out of the bathroom shirtless and freshly showered and Sherlock freezes.

"What were you saying?" John asks him. "Something about the case?"

Sherlock can't seem to remember what he was saying just moments ago. He's staring at John and he shouldn't be but he can't tear his gaze away.

"Sherlock?" John asks. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock shakes his head. "Nothing," he says.

"C'mon, I know you. Tell me what's wrong."

John puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He doesn't find it comforting though. It makes his heart beat faster.

"Don't," Sherlock says, moving John's hand off of his shoulder.

John looks hurt and confused and worried all at the same time. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I heard you masturbating last night," Sherlock blurts out.

That makes John take a step back and suddenly Sherlock can breathe again.

"Oh... I'm sorry," John apologizes.

"It's okay," Sherlock assures him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just... I've never heard you moan before."

John seems embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

"It made me feel..."

John nods quickly. "Uncomfortable. Right. I know. I'm very sorry."

"No," Sherlock says, shaking his head. "It didn't make me uncomfortable."

John stares at him, trying to understand. Eventually he begins to put the pieces together. He thinks of how Sherlock got distracted and stared at him shirtless just now and how he suddenly decided to bring up the moaning at this exact moment.

John smirks and leans in closer. "What did it make you feel, Sherlock?"

"John..."

Amusement is written all over John's face as he asks "Did you... 'get it up'?"

Sherlock nods. "I did."

John grins. "What about now?" He moves closer until he has Sherlock pretty much pinned to the wall. "Are you turned on?"

Sherlock nods again, helpless. "Yes."

John kisses him and this time it's clearly much more than a friendly kiss. There's a heat to it that makes Sherlock moan against John's lips.

John presses his body against Sherlock's and kisses his neck.

"Oh..." Sherlock breathes. John's a skilled kisser. He's never had a kiss before that made him so very aroused.

John's hand moves up Sherlock's thigh then slides between their bodies to rub Sherlock through his pants.

Sherlock moans louder.

"Are you wet?" John asks. "Let's find out."

He pulls Sherlock's pants and underwear down, letting the material pool around his ankles. Then he kneels in front of him and Sherlock moves his legs apart a little more to give John better access. He wants this so badly.

"Can I suck your dick?" John questions.

"Yes...please..."

John doesn't hesitate. He finds that yes indeed Sherlock is wet and so very aroused for him and it's such a turn on knowing that Sherlock wants him this much. He's getting to have Sherlock in a way no one else ever has before.

It doesn't take long for Sherlock to unravel. He nearly shouts John's name as he shudders with orgasm. His legs are shaking a little and he almost collapses but John has him.

He and John are undressing each other and kissing as they make their way to John's bed. Sherlock's bed is currently covered with books and research papers.

"On or off?" John asks, gripping the edge of Sherlock's binder.

Sherlock considers the question for a brief second then says "Off."

John lays on top of Sherlock, kissing him all over. "Is this... are you sure..."

"Yes," Sherlock says breathlessly. "Please John."

John kisses him again and retrieves a condom.

"How do you want me to-"

"I want you inside of me... here..." Sherlock reaches down and two long fingers disappear inside himself in the place that's already wet and ready for John. Sherlock is no stranger to his own anatomy. Though he's never been with a partner before, he's used his own fingers and experimented with a few adult toys. He knows what feels good to him. He knows he would love to be fucked up the ass at some point by John but not right now. Right now he's impatient and he's wet and he just needs John inside him. He doesn't want to wait anymore.

"Okay," John nods.

John's been with men and women both. Sherlock is no different to him than any other man. Sherlock is comfortable with his anatomy for the most part and John likes that about him. John wants Sherlock to be comfortable and to do whatever will make him feel good.

Sherlock turns over onto his hands and knees without a word. John follows Sherlock's lead and a moment later he is thrusting into Sherlock slowly. He moans. "You feel so good, Sherlock," he tells him.

"Fuck me," Sherlock demands.

John starts off slow, keeping in mind that Sherlock is a virgin, but eventually his rhythm gets faster. He thrusts into Sherlock deeper.

Sherlock begins to moan for him, letting him know that he's enjoying this. It is music to John's ears.

"I'm close..." John warns, doing his best to hold on.

"There!" Sherlock cries out. "Just like that... please..."

John does his best and it must be working because Sherlock's sounds grow more urgent.

"John... Oh John... I can't... it's... I think I'm going to come..."

"Yes," John encourages him. "Come for me, Sherlock."

"Almost..." Sherlock says. "Almost.... oh... fuck..... Ah!"

Sherlock makes a loud, high pitched sound as he comes, shuddering hard with the intensity of his orgasm.

John thrusts once more before he goes over the edge. He groans as he comes, still deep inside of Sherlock.

He pulls out after a moment and disposes of the condom. They are both breathing heavy as they lay beside each other. After a moment, Sherlock moves closer and rests his head on John's shoulder. John places his arm around him.

"Was that okay?" John asks him. "It felt good?"

"Yes," Sherlock answers. "You are truly amazing John."

John is quite skilled in bed it turns out and he's attractive and he's his best friend and Sherlock is in love with him. He feels happier than he has in so long.

John smiles at him. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"I love you." The words are out of Sherlock's mouth before he can stop himself.

"I know. I love you too."

Sherlock never wants to leave John's arms. "So we can do this again then?"

John chuckles. "Yes, we can do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy was based off of the 'Jim' that dated Molly who turned out to be Moriarty later.


End file.
